


Confidante, Tête-à-Tête, Clothed in Flame

by hildigard_brown



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These three manips were done for the Frodo/Sam Fest at the frodo_sam community on Live Journal for the Baggins Birthday in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidante, Tête-à-Tête, Clothed in Flame

'While Frodo is healing and hoping/waiting for Sam to come, he develops an unexpected friendship with Galadriel, who is also awaiting the arriving of her beloved from Middle-earth.'

'On Tol Eressëa, Frodo and Galadriel share memories of days past and their hopes for the future...'

'He stood up, and it looked to Sam as if he was clothed in flame: his naked skin was scarlet in the light of the lamp above.'


End file.
